1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to article holders and particularly to a key holder on which one or more keys are removably mounted.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Devices for removably engaging and retaining various small articles such as keys have included key chains with the ends received within a connector and various devices such as clips, split rings and the like which could be spread apart to insert or remove the keys. A flexible device of this type has been described in my U.S. Pat. No. 3,908,418 as well as in various patents referred to therein.
Another patent, namely Goesling U.S. Pat. No. 3,111,512, discloses a key holder which is hinged at the side and has one end fixed to one of the sides and the other engaging a post and is retained when the two sides are clasped together.